Comprimising Position
by tokaji
Summary: When Ranma catches Akane doing something... improper, things change between them. But is it for the better?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ranma 1/2. If I did, it wouldn't be suitable for minors, if you know what I mean.

Chapter 1: Akane Gets Caught

Ranma couldn't sleep. This wasn't unusual these days, as Ranma had been having trouble sleeping ever since the failed wedding. He just couldn't get the image of Akane in her wedding dress out of his mind. She had looked like an angel.

Ranma sighed. Well, no use trying to get some sleep now. He stood up and left the now empty room (Nodoka had taken Genma back to their newly rebuilt home, but had said Ranma could stay at the Tendo home if he wanted to). _I think I'll get a midnight snack,_ Ranma thought.

On the way to the kitchen, Ranma stopped. He could have sworn he'd heard somebody saying his name. He listened. Yes, that was definitely his name being called.

"What the hell does she want?" Ranma said as recognized the voice. It belonged to his not-so-uncute fiancée. _Better go see what she wants, _he thought. _How did she know I was even up? Maybe she couldn't sleep either._

"Whatever it is, I hope it won't take too long," Ranma muttered to himself as he headed towards Akane's room. When he got there, Ranma opened the door and said, "What is it, Aka... ne?"

Ranma's brain turned off at the sight of his fiancée, or to be more accurate, the position she was in. Her pajama top was unbuttoned. Her pajama bottom and panties were down at her ankles. Her left hand was cupping one of her exposed breasts and her right hand was in between her legs.

For what seemed like an eternity, both teenagers stared at each other, both of their faces slowly turning beet red.

Finally, Ranma's brain restarted itself, and he stammered out, "Oh, uh.. s-sorry, Akane, I, uh, heard you c-calling my, uh, name and I thought you were calling m-me. I d-didn't know you were doing, uh, THAT, while... saying... my... name?" Ranma trailed off as he realized what he was saying and what it meant.

"GET OUT!" Akane screamed, her face turning even redder (if that were even possible). Ranma quickly obeyed, practically slamming the door behind him as he left. He turned around and saw the other two Tendo sisters out in the hall, having left their respective rooms at the noise.

"What's with all the racket?" Nabiki demanded grouchily.

"Nothing just a misunderstanding," Ranma said, mentally thanking any kami that might be listening that Soun been out drinking with Genma earlier and was too out of it from all the alcohol to wake up. He didn't see Happosai anywhere, but the old lech was probably out on a panty raid at the moment.

"You and Akane weren't doing anything improper, were you?" Kasumi asked.

"N-No, of course not!" Ranma said, turning red once again. _I wasn't, anyway,_ he mentally added.

"Good, you two shouldn't do anything like that until you're married." Kasumi said before heading back to her room. Nabiki followed suit, grumbling to herself.

His midnight snack forgotten, Ranma headed back to the guest room. He slowly began to smile until he was sporting his trademark cocky grin. He was also sporting a large tent in his pants. He chuckled. "Heh heh. Looks like she can't call me a pervert anymore," he said smugly to himself.

To be continued...

Well, what did you think? This was my first fanfic, so please be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not to me.

Chapter 2: Aftermath

Akane was mortified. Ranma had caught her masturbating last night! While saying his name! She dreaded coming downstairs, but she would have to come out of her room at some point. It wasn't like she could avoid her baka fiancé for long.

_Maybe he'll be as embarrassed as me,_ she thought. She knew he wasn't really a pervert; her calling him that was always a case of "protesting too much." Akane was well aware that Ranma was actually very bashful and maybe a little prudish. Hopefully all he would do is blush when he saw her.

Her hopes were dashed when she went downstairs and saw the smirk on Ranma's face. "So, did you keep yourself busy last night?" he said with a chuckle.

"You are never going to let me forget this, are you?" she said.

"Not in a million years."

As the morning went on, Ranma seemed to take great delight in making his fiancée turn red at every moment, not caring about the confused looks the two elder Tendo sisters were giving him whenever he made a comment teasing Akane about the incident the previous night (Soun was still out of it from all the alcohol last night). For her part, Akane was too embarrassed to get angry and mallet Ranma like she usually would. Instead, she would blush furiously at every statement and not-so-subtle innuendo while Ranma kept that infuriating smirk on his face all morning long. By the time they were running to school (late as usual), however, she began to feel the familiar comforting anger she normally got at Ranma's comments, though it still wasn't coming as fast as it usually did.

"So, I guess Shampoo was right about you being a pervert girl, huh?" Ranma said as ran atop the fence, "I'm not gonna have to worry about you losing control and jumping me, am I? Not that I could blame you, I mean, just look at me..."

Akane gritted her teeth. _I will not murder my fiancé I will not murder my fiancé I will not murder my fiancé..._

As they were nearing the school, Ranma was about to say something else to Akane about last night, when his danger sense alerted him to several projectiles headed his way. He jumped off the fence just as several knives, shuriken, and other thrown weapons imbedded themselves where he had just been.

Ranma looked and saw Mousse charging towards him from where he'd been lying in wait. "Now, Saotome, I will make you pay for keeping my Shampoo from me!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. He didn't bother to point out that he didn't even want Shampoo, or that she couldn't stand Mousse. He'd long ago learned the futility of making his so-called "rivals" (Ranma had surpassed them in skill by so much that he didn't even consider them a workout anymore, let alone a challenge) see reality. He simply charged forward, eager to finish the fight as quickly as he could so he could go back to teasing his fiancée. She was so cute when she blushed.

Mousse launched his chains at the charging martial artist, who simply kept moving forward while dodging the chains with almost contemptuous ease. In less than a second, Ranma was right in Mousse's face. "Kachu tenchin amiguriken," Ranma said in a bored tone of voice as his arms blurred, hitting his opponent hundreds of times per second. Mousse dropped like a rock.

At once, Kuno stepped out of the gates to face Ranma, who had turned away from the school during the ridiculously one-sided fight with Mousse.

"Ranma Saotome, turn around and face me in combat so that I might smite thee and free the fierce tigress Akane Tendo and the lovely pig-tailed goddess from your magical enslavement," the deluded kendoist proclaimed.

Ranma didn't even bother to turn around; he simply picked up the unconscious Mousse and tossed him over his shoulder. The knocked out Amazon landed right on Kuno's head, sending the samurai wannabe into dreamland.

Ranma turned towards Akane. "Well, we better get to class. Unless you wanna stop and get some... private time with your hand."

Akane blushed furiously for the umpteenth time that morning and snarled, "Shut up!"

As the two teens headed into the school, someone else approached the knocked out forms of Kuno and Mousse. "It be against da rules to be sleepin' of school grounds," Principal Kuno said, "da big kahuna is gonna have to punish da bad little kiekies." The lunatic headmaster of Furinkan High School grinned, pulled out a pair of barber's shears, and began to walk towards two unconscious idiots...

Ryoga grinned as he looked down on the scroll he was holding. It had been a stroke of unusually good luck to find such a powerful technique in the middle of nowhere. Several weeks of training and he had mastered it. Now he was back in the city, ready to take is revenge on his pig-tailed rival. _With this new technique, I'll finally defeat Ranma! As soon as I get out of Kyoto _(he was actually in Osaka, but naturally he didn't know that)_ and head back to Nerima I'll will prove once and for all who is the better fighter! With Ranma out of the way, I'll be able to tell Akane how I feel about her! _"Just you wait Ranma!" Ryoga shouted to the heavens, "Your days are numbered!" With that, the Lost Boy began to laugh maniacally, while nearby pedestrians quickly crossed the street to get away from the obviously crazy boy.

At lunchtime, Ranma and Akane, having discovered that they'd both left their bentos at home, headed over to where Ukyo had set up her portable grill. Soon, they were both eating okonomiyaki, although Ranma would occasionally pause to make yet another comment to Akane, who would blush yet again. Ukyo watched this, her eyes narrowing. What was going on? Ranma wasn't saying his usual insults; these were just comments about Akane that didn't make any sense. Plus, Akane wouldn't get mad and hit Ranma like she usually would; she would simply turn red and snap at Ranma to be quiet.

Ukyo was about to demand that they tell her what was going on, when she was interrupted by two voices screaming in unison, "SAOTOME!"

Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and several other students turned to the source of the noise... and immediately burst out laughing. Kuno and Mousse were standing there, both with enraged looks on their faces, and not a strand of hair on their heads.

"Your foul sorcery gave my depraved father the chance to rob me of my dignity!" Kuno shouted, his face red with rage. "This shall not go unpunished!"

"Laugh while you can, Saotome," Mousse said, his voice deadly calm, "You won't feel like laughing very soon."

"Oh please," Ranma said, rolling his eyes, "I've had headaches more threatening than that."

Kuno and Mousse simply glared at him before turning around and walking away. _Huh, I was expecting them to attack,_ he thought.

After school let out, Ranma and Akane were running home as usual, while Ranma made more wise-ass comments designed to make his fiancée blush even more. And they succeeded. All of a sudden, they spotted the familiar form of Dr. Tofu, who was waving at them.

"Hey, Doc," Ranma said, "haven't seen you in a while."

"I had to leave to see an old friend of mine in America," the good doctor replied, "Anyway, I'm glad I caught you two. I was wondering if this Sunday, you guys could get everyone out of your house except for K-Kasumi. I'm going to finally tell her how I feel about her, and I want everything to be perfect."

"Well, it's about time!" Akane said, smiling.

"Don't worry 'bout a thing, Doc. We'll make sure Kasumi's alone when you tell her," Ranma said, "Maybe if you're lucky, you might wind up having the same relationship Akane enjoys with her hand."

That did it. "Ranma no baka!" Akane shouted, turning red yet again. She whipped out her mallet and began to chase her laughing fiancé all the way home.

When they got there, they were greeted with the sight of Happosai dragging Genma and Soun with him, both of whom were sobbing like babies.

"What's up, you old freak?" Ranma asked.

"I'm gonna do something I've been wanting to do for years!" the lecherous Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts replied, "An around the world panty raid! I intend to collect silky darlings from every continent on the globe, and these two idiots are coming with me!"

With that, he bounded off, carrying said idiots with him while calling out, "Farewell, Nerima! I won't be back for months, possibly years!"

"He won't back for months?" Ranma said, a wide smile slowly working its way across his face.

"… possibly years?" Akane said, her expression matching Ranma's.

The two teenagers looked at each other, then began cheering. After they calmed down, Ranma said, "Of course, this means our dads will be gone as well."

"Do you care?" Akane asked.

Ranma thought about it for a while (i.e. about two seconds) before replying, "Not really."

"Me neither," Akane agreed. Then a thought occurred to her. "Well, this is going to make Sunday a lot easier."

"Hey you're right! Now the only person we'll have to get outta the house is Nabiki," Ranma said.

"Oh, really? And why would you two need me out of the house? Just what are you guys planning on Sunday?"

Ranma and Akane turned around to the sound of the voice, and sure enough, there was the middle Tendo sister, with a smirk on her face.

"We're not planning anything, Nabiki. Dr. Tofu asked us to get everybody but Kasumi out of the house this Sunday so he can tell her that he loves her," Akane replied.

"Really? Well it's about time!" Nabiki said.

"That's what I said. That's exactly what I said!" Akane said.

None of the three teens noticed Kasumi heading back into the house, having heard everything. _Dr. Tofu… loves me?_ Kasumi thought, resisting the urge to jump up and down while squealing with joy.

Later…

"Well, that was excellent as always, sis," Akane said as the eldest Tendo sister began to gather up the dishes.

"Thank you, Akane," Kasumi said, beaming.

"You seem cheerful, Kasumi," Ranma said, "Well, even more cheerful than usual."

"Oh, I guess I'm just in a very good mood this afternoon," Kasumi replied.

"Okay, I going to go work out in the dojo, now," Akane said, then looked at Ranma. "Alone."

"Yeah I know what you like to do when you're alone," Ranma said, smirking.

Akane just blushed (big surprise) and walked out of the room, growling to herself. Nabiki raised an eyebrow at Ranma's comment, but didn't say anything.

"I think I'm gonna get some training done myself," Ranma said, standing up.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Saotome, but didn't Akane just say she wanted to be alone?" Nabiki asked.

"Well I'm not going to the dojo," Ranma replied, "I'm going to the roof." With that, the teenaged martial artist went outside and jumped up to the roof.

_Okay, _he thought to himself, _let's see if I can do this._ Ranma crouched down, then leaped up as high as he could (which was pretty frickin' high). While in mid-air, Ranma fired up his ki, and concentrated. With a quick burst of ki, he was able to slow down his fall, to where he landed gently back on the roof of the Tendo household. _Yes!_

For about an hour, Ranma jumped up and down, each time landing as gently as his first jump. After a while, he began to use his ki to not only slow his descent, but also to change the direction he was falling. He was hoping to eventually develop this technique into full-blown flying.

_I think I'll go take a bath._ "Hey, Kasumi, is anybody in the furo?"

"No, Ranma. Go ahead."

Meanwhile, in the dojo, Akane wiped the sweat off her forehead. _That was a good workout. I think I'll go take a bath._ She then headed to the furo.

(A/N: you can probably guess what's about to happen.)

Ranma stripped and headed to the bathtub, not realizing that he'd forgotten to put up the "occupied" sign. He was too busy thinking about the sight he'd seen last night; his fiancée's long legs, her partially exposed (and not at all flat) chest, the cute blush on her face… _Aw crap_, he thought as he looked down at the rock-hard erection he was now sporting.

All of a sudden, the door opened, and in walked the tomboy he'd been thinking about. _Déjà vu,_ he thought, then a wicked idea occurred to him. While Akane stood there, seemingly unable to move, Ranma began to turn towards her, his heart pounding. Akane's eyes widened as she saw the reason Saotome male were given "horse" names. Akane turned red all over, (and I mean _all over_) and stumbled out of the room.

As the door closed, Ranma let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He thought for sure he was going to get malleted, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. Ranma thought for a moment, then came to a decision. With the new-found knowledge that she was as attracted to Ranma as he was to her, he was going to do something he had been wanting to do for a long time.

Ranma was going to seduce Akane.

To be continued…

Will Ranma succeed and nail his fiancée? Will Tofu manage to tell Kasumi how he feels? Will Ryoga finally manage to defeat Ranma with his newest technique? What are Kuno and Mousse planning? What is the meaning of life? Why did the chicken cross the road? How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Answers: Yes; yes; no; something stupid; 42; to get to the other side; up to six pounds, depending on the size of the woodchuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ does not belong to me. You can tell it doesn't belong to me, due to the distinct lack of sex in the series.

Chapter 3: Seduction of a Tomboy.

Indicates dialogue in Chinese

Shampoo sniffed as she watched her sister Conditioner exchange vows (Amazon style) with her new husband. He was an American kick boxer, and had swept Conditioner off her feet. Shampoo had been overjoyed to learn that her sister was getting married, but she had been more than a little envious (for obvious reasons). She and Cologne had left for China almost as soon as they'd heard Conditioner had a new Airen. Mousse had stayed behind; largely due to Conditioner's love of kicking him between the legs at every given opportunity (she _really_ didn't like the blind boy).

I'm so happy for you sis. Shampoo said.

Thank you. Conditioner replied. So what's happening with that Japanese Airen of yours? Is he still playing hard to get?

Yes. But I _will_ get him eventually!

"C'mon, hurry up!" Nabiki snapped. "There's still more sales to get to, and Kuno-baby's credit card is still burning a hole in my pocket."

"Isn't using someone's credit card without their permission identity theft?" Akane asked, as she struggled to avoid dropping the huge amount of packages she was carrying.

"She's right," Ranma said, "I'm pretty sure you can go to jail for that." He was carrying an even bigger amount of packages than Akane was.

"Right. Like Kuno-baby ever checks his credit card bill," Nabiki said dismissively, "Now come on, I hear the next store calling." With that, she took off, followed by her grumbling little sister and her also grumbling soon to be brother-in-law.

When they had gotten out of the house earlier that day so Dr. Tofu could finally tell Kasumi how he felt about her, they hadn't expected to be a couple of pack mules for Nabiki's shopping spree. And yet, there they were, struggling to carry enormous amounts of clothes and surveillance equipment (the latter of which would no doubt be put to use for less than morally acceptable practices).

In a way, however, Akane was sort of glad to be there. It had been a couple of days since she had walked in on Ranma in the furo, and gotten an eyeful of the MONSTER between his legs. Since then, Ranma had switched from teasing her to "accidentally" brushing up against her on a near-constant basis. Akane was positive that her baka fiancé was doing it on purpose, trying to either embarrass her or turn her on, both of which he succeeded at.

"Speaking of Kuno," Ranma said, "I haven't seen him, or Mousse for that matter, since they got shaved bald."

"Neither have I," Akane replied, "They're probably planning something."

Kuno looked over the plans Mousse was showing him. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive," Mousse said as he unconsciously adjusted the baseball cap he was wearing to hide his bald head, "Ranma won't be able to do that damn jumping around he does with the…"

Before Mousse could finish his sentence, a ribbon shot out, wrapped around the wig Kuno was wearing (that looked nothing like his real hair), and yanked it off his head.

"BLAST IT, SISTER, STOP DOING THAT!" Kuno screamed.

Mousse sweatdropped as he watched his ally chase a cackling Kodachi around the room.

Kasumi hummed to herself as she hung the laundry out to dry. _I wonder when Dr. Tofu will get here. I should probably act surprised to see him, _she thought, _I think I'll give him a big, sloppy kiss._ She blushed and giggled as she imagined herself and Tofu in a passionate liplock. All of a sudden, the voice of the man she was fantasizing about broke her out of her daydream.

"K-Kasumi?"

"Yes, Dr. Tofu?" she asked, her heart pounding.

"Th-there's something I've b-been wanting to t-tell you for quite some t-time," Tofu stammered.

"Yes?" Kasumi said. Her heart was pounding even harder.

"K-Kasumi, I l-love y-"

Tofu's confession of love was interrupted by Kasumi's lips meeting his, much in the same way as she'd been imagining just moments ago. Tofu stiffened in surprise, then, as if a dam had burst, began passionately, almost roughly began kissing her back. The couple made out furiously for several minutes, before an amused voice interrupted them:

"Looks like I'm interrupting something," Nodoka Saotome said, smirking in a way not unlike her son.

"Oh, Auntie Saotome," Kasumi said, her face flushed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, with Genma gone with Happosai I thought I'd move back in here," Nodoka said, "If that's alright."

"Of course it is," Kasumi replied.

Any further discussion was cut off by the sound of Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki returning home.

"Glad that's over," Ranma grumbled as he set his armful of packages down.

"Yeah, no kidding," Akane agreed, ridding herself of her own burden. She then turned towards her oldest sister and, taking in the sight of her flushed face, disheveled (for Kasumi) appearance, puffy lips, and the fact that she was obviously breathing heavily, and the fact that Tofu looked very much the same, smiled and said, "I guess it went well, huh, Dr. Tofu?" He nodded enthusiastically, a silly grin on his face.

"So does this mean you guys are a couple, now?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes!" Kasumi said happily, wrapping her arms around Tofu.

"Well I'm happy for you two," Ranma said, then, as if noticing Nodoka for the first time, asked, "Hey Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Ranma I'm moving in here. I spent the entire time Genma was training you living alone, and I'm not about to go back to that," Nodoka replied.

"That's great!" Ranma said, looking forward to spend some quality time with his mother (as long as it didn't involve buying clothes for his girl side, something Nodoka seemed very fond of). Of course, this could have an impact on his plans to seduce Akane, but Ranma would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Later that night…

Ranma was awake, but he was waiting until he was sure his mother was asleep. When the time came, he crept out of the guest room and towards Akane's room. Silently entering, Ranma looked at his sleeping fiancée. _How the hell could I have ever called her uncute?_

"Akane…" Ranma whispered, "Wake up…"

Akane slowly opened her eyes and sat up, only to see nothing. _I could have sworn I just heard Ranma just now, _she thought, then lied back down, yawning. _Must've been dreaming…_ Akane closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Outside Akane's room, Ranma stood, cursing himself. _Shit, shit, shit! I can't believe I chickened out!_

The next day, Ranma woke up, still sporting an erection from all the erotic dreams he'd had about his favorite tomboy. As he headed towards the furo, he ran into Akane, knocking her down.

"Sorry about that, Akane," Ranma said and pulled her to her feet, making sure to hold onto her just a little longer than was necessary.

Akane blushed furiously, before backing away. "D-Don't worry about it, Ranma," she said.

Later, the two were running towards the school. It looked like they might actually be on time for a change. All of a sudden however, Ryoga, who had, miraculously, found Furinkan, charge towards Ranma, screaming his signature phrase:

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!"

Ranma groaned, easily dodging the Lost Boy's first attack. He was surprised, however, when Ryoga didn't rush at him again.

"What's the matter, pig-boy?" Ranma sneered. "Afraid to face me? Guess you finally developed some common sense."

Ryoga chuckled. "You're the one who should be afraid, Ranma," he retorted. "With my new technique, I will defeat you once and for all!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I've heard _that_ before."

Ryoga raised his arms and began to gather his ki. Ranma stood his ground, ready to see just what new trick the Lost Boy had developed this time, and how he could copy and/or counter it.

Ryoga stood on one leg and began to spin like a ballerina. Ranma stared incredulously.

Ryoga continued to spin. Ranma continued to stare.

Ryoga spun more. Ranma began tapping his foot impatiently.

Finally, Ryoga's hands began to glow, and he stopped spinning. He didn't shout out any attack phrase, he simply lowered his arms and let loose a bright beam of energy…

…where Ranma had been before easily dodging.

Seeing his attack missed, Ryoga raised his arms and began to spin again. This time, however, he was interrupted by Ranma's foot slamming into his side. The part-time pig crashed into a nearby tree.

"The big beam-thing is impressive Ryoga," Ranma said calmly, "But with that long wind-up, I've got plenty of time to stop you from using it."

Ranma's words, for once, managed to penetrate Ryoga's thick skull. _He's right!_ Ryoga thought, _As fast as Ranma is, I might as well shout out "I'm going to attack you now!"_ Ryoga dropped to his knees. "I'VE BEEN LEARNING A TECHNIQUE THAT'S COMPLETELY USELESS!" he screamed, then collapsed and began sobbing.

Ranma stared at him, but before he could say anything, he became aware of two more threats.

Kuno and Mousse stood before him, both sporting confident grins.

"This is the day you pay the price for all your misdeeds, sorcerer!" Kuno said.

"Alright, let's see what stupidity you guys have come up with this time," Ranma replied.

"Let's see how stupid you think THIS is!" Mousse shouted, pulling a rope that was seemingly attached to a nearby wall.

"What the hell?" Ranma said, as huge nets shot out from hidden places around the area. Ranma backed up quickly to avoid getting tangled up, and ran into a fountain. It broke and drenched Ranma, the water having its usual effect on the pig-tailed martial artist.

"Pig-tailed girl!" Kuno shouted, leaping towards Ranma. "Doubtless the foul sorcerer Saotome has used his vile magic to escape and put you in his place, but do not worry my love, I shall save you!"

"Stop, you idiot! That's Ranma!" Mousse shouted, pouncing on Kuno.

"Are you mad as well as blind?" Kuno snapped. "How could you possibly mistake this flower of feminine beauty for the vile sorcerer?"

The two began to fight, getting tangled up in their own nets in the process. Within seconds, they were effectively tied together, barely able to move. They continued to argue.

Ranma stared at the two of them, then turned back towards the still sobbing Ryoga. Ranma shook her head, then headed towards the school. "Idiots," she muttered.

The day seemed to drag on forever. Ranma kept fantasizing about how he was going to seduce Akane, the image of her under him, moaning in ecstasy never leaving his thoughts for more than a few seconds. It took some careful maneuvering to prevent anyone from noticing the massive tent in his pants he was sporting for most of the day.

Finally, the day ended and night began. As he had the previous night, Ranma waited until he was sure Nodoka was asleep before getting up. _I really wish Mom could've stayed in some other room,_ he thought.

Ranma stealthily crept towards Akane's room and silently opened her door.

Akane was lying in bed, asleep. Ranma quickly undressed and then went up to her and leaned over.

"Wake up, Akane…" he whispered in her ear.

Akane's opened, slowly at first, then quickly when she saw who was in her room. Her eyes widened further when she took in her fiancé's naked body.

"Ranma, what are you doing you perver-" Ranma cut her off by leaning over and kissing her passionately. Akane's mouth had been open when their lips met, and Ranma took advantage of this, sliding his tongue in her mouth. It was one hell of a kiss. Akane's toes curled and her back arched. When Ranma broke the kiss, she was breathing hard, as if she had just run a marathon.

Akane stared at her fiancé. His intentions were clear. "Ranma…" she said, but he spoke before she could finish.

"Shh," Ranma said, "Tell me to go, Akane, and I'll go."

Akane stared at him for a moment before replying. "Don't go."

_Yes!_ Ranma thought. He kissed her again, as his hands began to roam all over his fiancée's body. He inwardly smirked, as he saw that all the times he had "explored" his girl body were paying off, judging from the gasps, moans, and sighs coming from Akane, and from the way she was squirming.

Soon, Akane was as naked as Ranma, her legs spread wide. Ranma positioned himself at her entrance… and then stopped.

"What's the matter?" Akane said, breathing heavily.

"I thought that with all martial arts training, not to mention all the high kicks, that your hymen would've torn a long time ago," Ranma replied.

"Yeah, you'd think so," Akane said, "but I've been careful about that."

"Oh," Ranma said, and then began to withdraw.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Akane yelled, not caring if she woke up the entire house.

"Akane, I broke my girl form's hymen pretty soon after getting cursed." Ranma explained. "It hurt like hell. I don't want to do that to you."

"What? You come in here, get me all hot and bothered, and now you're just going to stop? I don't think so, Ranma Saotome! You finish what you started and stick it in me!"

"But it'll hurt you!"

"Not as badly as I'll hurt you if you don't!"

"Well, since you put it that way," Ranma said. (When Akane wanted to, she could project more menace than a school of sharks. It was almost enough to cause Ranma to lose his erection. Almost.) With a quick thrust of his hips, Ranma shoved himself inside his fiancée, ripping through her hymen like it was tissue paper. Akane gasped, her face grimacing from the pain of penetration.

Ranma saw this and despaired. _I hurt Akane!_ He began to pull out, but Akane wrapped her legs around him.

"Don't you dare take it out!" she said. "J-Just give me a minute- gods, you're so BIG- to adjust." Ranma obeyed, waiting until Akane relaxed and said, "Alright, start."

Ranma began to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first, then he began to pick up speed. Akane's moans filled the room.

Nabiki listened to the noises coming from Akane's room. (It was hard not to.) _Sounds like my little sister finally got her man, _she thought as a wide grin broke out across her face. _Maybe if I tape it and show it to their various suitors, they'll take the hint and give up._ She thought about it for a moment, then frowned. _Nah, that's what I thought when I sent them the wedding invitations._ She still couldn't believe Ukyo and Shampoo had acted like they had. The weeks following the wedding, _Ucchan's _and the _Nekohanten_ had the worst business since they had opened in Nerima. This was because Nabiki had spread the word that anyone that didn't want to piss her off (i.e. pretty much the entire school) had better avoid both restaurants like the plague. These days, the only people in all of Furinkan who ate at either place were, ironically, Ranma, and, in the case of _Ucchan's_, Akane. The two of them were entirely too forgiving in Nabiki's opinion.

Kasumi blushed as she heard her youngest sister becoming a woman. "Oh my," she whispered. She made a mental note to make sure Akane got some form of contraceptive.

Nodoka smiled, the noise her son and his fiancée were making more than enough to wake her up. _My son is so manly!_

Ranma and Akane continued their coupling. After a while, the initial reactions of the other occupants of the household wore off. They instead began to be impressed by Ranma's stamina. However, as the night went on, that feeling wore off too. They began to get irritated, wishing the two of them would finish up already so that they could get some sleep.

Finally, Ranma and Akane both screamed out their mutual release. Ranma collapsed, then rolled over on his side, holding Akane while he did so.

"I love you, Akane Tendo," he said.

"I love you too, Ranma Saotome," Akane replied while snuggling up to him.

"Would you like to go see a movie with me on Saturday?" Ranma said, "We could get dinner afterwards."

"Are you asking me out?" Akane asked, smiling.

"Yes I am."

"I'd love to."

Ranma grinned. The two laid there in each other's arms for a few minutes. Suddenly, Akane began to chuckle.

"What is it?" Ranma said.

"First, we got engaged. Then we had sex. Then we said we love each other. Then you asked me out on are first date," Akane explained. "Don't most couples do that the other way around?"

Ranma smiled. "But we're not most couples, tomboy!"

THE END

Well, that's it. I might do a sequel to this. As for the thing about Shampoo's sister's wedding, that was just to explain where she's been in this fic, because I hadn't realized until I began this chapter that she hadn't appeared.


End file.
